Estudio y algo mas
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: Gracias a Stan, Kyle saco un 7 en matemáticas y todo por querer copiar por eso dijo que se lo iba a recompensar, por otro lado Kyle quiere ayudar a Stan a estudiar solo que no espero la manera en la que Stan le iba recompensar. Mal summary pero pasen a leer! One-shot-Style :)


Estudio y algo más.

Era una mañana fría en el pueblo de South Park, a pesar de que estuviera nevando estaba soleado y parecía un día tranquilo, en realidad no lo era.  
Los alumnos de sexto grado de la primaria de South Park se encontraban en exámenes. Había alumnos muy aplicados como Kyle Broflovski y Wendy Testaburger que prácticamente no necesitaban estudiar y aun así lo hacían.  
Había otros no tan aplicados como Kenny McCormick y Eric Cartman que nunca prestaban atención y tampoco estudiaban pero eso no era un problema ya que para eso estaban los acordeones.  
Había cierto alumno que no había estudiado absolutamente nada y tampoco se había tomado la molestia de hacer un acordeón…Stan Marsh.  
Para su suerte su súper mejor amigo se sentó al lado de él, Kyle nunca lo había dejado copiar porque siempre lo ayudaba a estudiar y como esa vez no lo había ayudado Stan pensó que al menos le dejaría copiar sus respuestas, gran error.  
Cada vez que Stan quería mirar el examen del pelirrojo este se volteaba, ponía su lapicero o sus brazos y le lanzaba miradas asesinas al azabache.  
Stan sabía que podía convencer al pelirrojo de pasarle las respuestas con un poco de persuasión y caras de perrito triste o en el peor de los casos regalarle su reloj de Terrance y Phillip que a Kyle tanto le gustaba, eso era llegar a extremos pero si reprobaba estaría realmente jodido.  
Stan sacó una servilleta que tenía en su bolsillo y se dispuso a escribir una nota para Kyle y después pasársela disimuladamente.

"¿Me pasas la 24 y la 25? Por favor, por favor, por favor…"

Kyle miró la servilleta y puso una mirada de exasperación, sabía que Stan no se iba a detener y que dos respuestas no eran la gran cosa pero si podían hacer una diferencia entre un 5.5 y un 6.0

"A, C"

Stan sonrió victorioso y anoto las respuestas, incluso pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de Kyle lo cual significaba que no estaba molesto.  
Pasaron diez minutos y el tiempo comenzaba a acabarse, el azabache trato de responder lo más que pudo pero sabía que todo estaba mal y lo único que había escrito con certeza era su nombre…ni si quiera sabía la fecha.  
Stan tomo la servilleta y volvió a escribir en ella.

"¿Me pasas de la 1 a la 23?"

Se sintió algo estúpido al pedir tal cosa pero aun así paso la nota y rezo porque Kyle cediera, gran error.  
Kyle leyó la nota y puso una de sus manos en su frente en signo de desesperación, acto seguido comenzó a escribir a la velocidad de la luz pero no eran exactamente respuestas

"No Stan, es demasiado, déjame hacer mi examen y POR FAVOR no me distraigas"

Stan leyó la nota y golpeo su cabeza contra su escritorio y enseguida escribió su respuesta

"Vamos Ky…si me ayudas te daré mi reloj de Terrance y Phillip ¿sí?"  
"Estas cayendo muy bajo Stanley…ya te dije que no"  
"Vete a la mierda Kyle, pensé que éramos amigos pero ya veo que no"  
"No exageres, si no vas a hacer tu examen déjame hacer el mío"  
"Jodete"  
"Jodete tu"

-Stan, Kyle… ¿Qué carajo hacen?- dijo el Sr. Garrison viéndolos a ambos, se acercó al escritorio de Stan y tomo la servilleta- ¿Se están pasando respuestas? Ugh…me lo imaginaria de Eric pero de ti Kyle…-¡Hey!- se oyó la voz de Cartman desde el otro lado del salón.  
fue mi culpa-dijo Stan tratando de arreglar las cosas.  
-¡Los dos vayan a la oficina del consejero!- sentencio el maestro  
-¡Pero…!-trato de intervenir Kyle pero fue en vano.

Ambos salieron del salón y fueron directo a la oficina del . Craig estaba adentro así que se sentaron en las sillas que estaban afuera.

-Gracias Stan- dijo el pelirrojo sarcásticamente  
-Ya se, ya se, lo siento, admite que también fue tu culpa por contestarme-  
-¡Tu empezaste!  
-¡Tu seguiste!  
-No estás en posición de quejarte…de todas maneras ibas a reprobar  
-¡Hey!  
-Es la verdad-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y después de unos minutos entraron a la oficina del y este les dijo una que otra cosa como "Copiar es malo, ¿mmkay?" Y "Pasar respuestas es malo ¿mmkay Kyle?", después de un rato ambos salieron pero no podrían regresar a su examen y les bajarían 3 puntos.

-Bueno, pensé que sería peor- dijo Kyle con tranquilidad  
-Lo dices porque eres tu… ¡Ahora yo voy a sacar un -3!-respondió Stan.  
-Hahaha tranquilo tenías dos buenas-  
-No llego ni a 1…que mierda-  
-Eso te pasa por no estudiar y tratar de copiar-  
-Supongo, pero realmente lo siento, ahora tu sacaras 7-  
-Ya que…no hay mucho que se pueda hacer-  
-Te lo compensare-  
-Ya veremos-  
-Enserio te lo compensare-  
-Mejor te ayudo a estudiar para el examen del lunes y así evitar que esto pase de nuevo-  
-¡Gracias Kyle!- dijo Stan abrazando a Kyle por la espalda y provocando un sonrojo en el ojiverde.  
-D-De nada- dijo Kyle aun sonrojado.  
-Entonces, ¿hoy vienes a mi casa para estudiar?-pregunto Stan soltando a Kyle.  
-Claro- Kyle asintió.  
-¡Muy bien! Te veo ahí, ven a la hora que quieras-  
-De acuerdo-  
-Bueno ya que no podemos regresar al examen iré a dar una vuelta por el lago ¿vienes?-  
-No, las clases aun no acaban-  
-Vamos Ky…- insistió el azabache  
-Ve tú, yo no quiero más problemas-  
-Como quieras, te veo en mi casa- dijo Stan mientras se iba corriendo hacia la puerta trasera de la escuela.

Kyle tampoco tenía muchas ganas de regresar a clase pero quería estar solo un momento, es cierto que cuando Stan lo había abrazo había sentido como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se calentaban, estaba casi seguro que había sentido algo así hace unos años, hizo memoria y recordó a Rebecca Costwolds y el beso que le había dado pero no podía ser lo mismo, definitivamente no, Rebecca es una niña y Stan es un niño, no le puede gustar un niño y mucho menos Stan.  
Kyle se tapó la cara y decidió dejar de hacer conclusiones tan rápido, es cierto que se sentía un poco como si le gustara pero había algo diferente y eso fue suficiente para dejar a Kyle tranquilo por un rato, seguía en negación y si el sentimiento era distinto no podía gustarle Stan, claro que no, Kyle se comportaría normal, iría a casa de Stan y pronto olvidaría todo…supuestamente.  
Al fin de cuentas regreso a su clase y espero hasta las cuatro de la tarde para ir a casa de los Marsh.

-Hola Stan-dijo Kyle entrando a la casa  
-¡Kyle Kyle!- dijo Stan emocionado- ¡Adivina que me encontré en el lago!-  
-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Kyle.  
-Esto-dijo Stan sacando una vara  
-¿Eso es…?- pregunto Kyle lentamente  
-¡Sí! ¡La vara de la verdad!- dijo Stan-¿Recuerdas como jugábamos con esta cosa?-  
-Sí, era increíble… ¡pero es más increíble que la hayas encontrado!-  
-Pues la tiramos ahí…supongo que de alguna forma regreso, aunque eso no tenga ningún sentido.  
-Amigo…Kenny fue una princesa japonesa ¿crees que eso tiene sentido?-  
-Hahaha cierto, lo había olvidado, hay que recodárselo uno de estos días-  
-Estoy de acuerdo-  
-¿Recuerdas la guerra de consolas?-  
-¡Claro! Eso fue épico…excepto por la parte en la que Bill Gates le rompió la madre al tipo japonés de Sony-  
-Bueno al final todos tuvimos nuestros Xbox que fue lo importante-  
-Si… ¡ah! Y recuerdas esa vez cuando…

Kyle y Stan se la pasaron hablando toda la tarde, recordando cosas de su infancia pues en poco tiempo ya estarían en secundaria y seguramente las cosas cambiarían, no del todo pero cambiarían.  
Ambos se habían olvidado del verdadero motivo por el cual estaban ahí y hubieran seguido así pero Kyle le recordó a Stan que desafortunadamente tenían que estudiar.

-No quiero estudiar-dijo Stan  
-Stan te juro que si no estudias ahora no te volveré ayudar y mucho menos te dejare copiar- dijo Kyle algo molesto  
-Okay Okay…tranquilo-  
-Me costaste un 7 un matemáticas, simplemente no quiero que vuelva a pasar.  
-Bueno, ¿de que hay examen el lunes?-  
-Historia-  
-Ew… ¿no prefieres jugar Guitar Hero?-  
-Stanley Marsh…- empezó a decir Kyle seriamente.  
-¡Muy bien a estudiar!- dijo Stan al instante porque no había nada peor que Kyle diciendo su nombre completo con ese tono de voz-Sé que nada te detendrá…a menos que yo haga esto…  
-¿Qué…? ¡Ah!- exclamó Kyle al recibir un ataque de cosquillas de parte de Stan- ¡Hahahaha! S-Stan… ¡Hahahaha! ¡Para! -  
-Muy bien te dejo tranquilo- dijo Stan sin darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban.

Kyle estaba tirado en el piso y su ushanka se había caído en algún lugar de la habitación, Stan estaba encima de él y ambos se estaban mirando fijamente, el ambiente era bastante incomodo o al menos Kyle se sentía incómodo.

-Kyle tienes ojos bonitos…-dijo Stan sin darse cuenta de lo marica que había sonado-  
-G-Gracias…- dijo Kyle sonrojado, pensó en Stan y en lo extraño que se sentía, pensó en esa conclusión a la que había llegado y se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y seguramente su cara estaba roja, no quería que Stan se diera cuenta así que en un movimiento involuntario lo empujo.  
-¡Ouch!-exclamo Stan al golpearse contra el piso pues a pesar de que Kyle era más bajito y delgado que él era bastante fuerte- ¿Por qué me empujas?-  
-¡Ah! ¡Perdón! Yo no quería…fue un accidente- dijo Kyle dándose cuenta de lo que hizo.  
-No importa, pero oye ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Stan- Te noto algo  
raro-  
-"Mierda" -pensó Kyle- "Yo fui el que lo empujo y me pregunta si yo estoy bien, por este tipo de cosas me pongo así con él, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable? Además no es mi culpa que su cabello sea tan perfecto y sus ojos azules tan…mierda, mierda, mierda soy un marica…"  
-¿Kyle? ¿Estás ahí?-  
-Uh… ¡sí! Aquí estoy ¿Qué decías?- pregunto Kyle nervioso  
-Ya dime que te pasa-  
-No me pasa nada-  
-Vamos Ky…sé qué te pasa algo y sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Stan con una sonrisa.  
-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Kyle empezando a considerar la idea de decirle  
-Sí, enserio puedes decirme lo que sea-  
-Muy bien…-empezó Kyle, solo le diría que se sentía extraño con él, no le diría nada acerca de su extraña conclusión, simplemente que se sentía raro, tal vez Stan supiera que es eso que siente porque definitivamente no es un "gustar"- Me siento raro-dijo después de un rato.  
-¿Estas enfermo?- pregunto Stan con toda la inocencia del mundo.  
-No, me siento raro…contigo- dijo Kyle tímidamente  
-¿Cómo?-  
-P-Pues ya sabes…raro-  
-¿Pero en qué sentido?-  
-Es lo que no se…es que no sé qué es-  
-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que te sentías raro?-  
-Emm no sé, al estar contigo me siento… ¡ah! ¡No lo sé!- dijo Kyle empezando a desesperarse.  
-Tranquilo, vamos a averiguar que es- propuso Stan  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Tú me dices en que momentos te pones "raro" y tratamos de averiguar la razón-  
-E-Esta bien- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose algo nervioso.  
-Dime algún momento en el que te hayas sentido raro-  
-Ah…hoy en la escuela…cuando…cuando tú me abrazaste- dijo Kyle con un leve sonrojo.  
-¿Así?- dijo Stan poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Kyle hasta abrazarlo de esa misma manera.  
-S-Si…Así…- dijo Kyle todo rojo  
-¿Qué sientes?- dijo Stan abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.  
-Ah…pues- para Kyle ya era algo difícil hablar pues estaba demasiado nervioso y sentía que los latidos de su corazón iban a dejarlo sordo-  
-Kyle…- dijo Stan en un susurro cerca del oído del ojiverde, no lo hizo a propósito y obviamente no sabía todas las reacciones que estaba causando en su súper mejor amigo-  
-Me siento muy raro…enserio muy raro- dijo Kyle sorprendido de sí mismo pues con solo un abrazo de Stan ya se había puesto así.  
-Muy bien comienzas a asustarme…- dijo Stan posicionándose en frente de Kyle.  
-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Kyle preocupado de que Stan hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que él.  
-Bueno te pones como yo me ponía con Wendy…-  
-…- Kyle se quedó mudo, ahora si tenía que preocuparse, no tenía más remedio, era mejor que él lo dijera- Ah…m-me sentí igual con Rebecca, creo….creo que me gustas Stan-  
-…-Ahora fue el turno de Stan de quedarse mudo, era cierto que de cierta forma la noticia no le molestaba mucho pero aun así estaba sorprendido- Y…¿Qué hiciste con lo de Rebecca?-preguntó Stan  
-Eh…La b-bese-  
-Y…¿quieres besarme a mí?- pregunto Stan sintiéndose algo estúpido  
-¡Ah!...N-No sé, nunca lo había pensado pero tal vez…-dijo Kyle imaginándose lo que vendría después, era cierto que nunca había pensado en besar a Stan pero la idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto.  
-Bésame- dijo Stan viendo fijamente a Kyle a los ojos.  
-¿Q-Que?-dijo el ojiverde bastante sorprendido.  
-Bueno si me besas y te gusta sabrás lo que sientes ¿no?-  
-S-Supongo…pero ¿estás seguro?-  
-Claro, además te dije que te compensaría lo del examen de hoy-  
-Muy bien...ah pero ¿puedes hacerlo tú?- dijo Kyle sonrojado a mas no poder.  
-Okay…cierra los ojos…-

Stan se acercó a Kyle lentamente, puso su mano en una de las mejillas del pelirrojo y junto sus labios en un beso, al principio fue un simple roce y Stan se dio cuenta e Kyle no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, así que lentamente metió su lengua en la boca de Kyle y apretó una de sus manos para que supiera que todo estaba bien. En ese momento Kyle cuestiono la posibilidad de que Stan era quien quería besarlo después de todo el propuso la idea y sí que besaba bien.  
Después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Te gusto?- dijo Stan levemente sonrojado.  
-Ah…la…la verdad si- admitió Kyle- ¿Y a ti?- se atrevió a preguntar.  
-Creo que ahora yo me siento raro- dijo Stan sonriendo.  
-¿E-Enserio?- pregunto Kyle con algo de ilusión.  
-No estoy seguro…hay que intentar de nuevo- respondió el azabache con una sonrisa pervertida.  
-Esta bien… - dijo Kyle aliviado

Después de unos cuantos besos ambos estaban seguros de dos cosas: que ambos se gustaban y que definitivamente ya no iban a estudiar.

-Hey Kyle-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿Te quieres quedar a dormir aquí hoy?  
-Claro, no veo porque no-

Si, definitivamente no iban a estudiar.

* * *

Bueno estaba en exámenes finales, reprobé mate y estuve jugando The stick of truth, de alguna manera salió este one-shot xD  
Espero que les guste!


End file.
